Conventionally, some LED devices with high power consumption have a configuration in which a chip is enclosed in a glass epoxy material and a terminal is exposed. Since this type of LED device generates a large amount of heat, as shown in Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3, a base substrate serving also as a heat dissipation plate is bonded to a substrate to which the LED device is attached, a heat sink is attached as a separate member to a surface of an LED mounting substrate opposite to the mounting surface of the LED device, and a heat dissipation plate is superposed on the opposite surface of the LED mounting substrate via a heat conductive sheet, and plate pieces cut and raised are provided to the heat dissipation plate.